This invention relates to vapor-liquid contacting in apparatus of the cross-flow type, e.g., in a fractional distillation column.
Certain aspects of the invention represent improvements upon the apparatus and process claimed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,665, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.